gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super GT
Strangely, the game does not classify the Super GT as a sports car, due to the fact that it can be modified at the TransFender garage in Los Santos, which cannot upgrade other sports cars, such as the Jester or Sultan. Should this sentence be removed? I remember once that I had modified a Cheetah using the same garage. --NotYouHaha! 13:37, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know, the distinction between vehicles that can be upgraded at TransFender is based on whether or not they are "tuners", i.e. non-naturally aspirated vehicles with special available modifications, such as the Elegy, Sultan, Stratum, and Uranus. These vehicles can only be modded at Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. Anything else can be modified at any TransFender garage. I made the appropriate change in the article. Eganio''Talk'' 19:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::The Super GT is classified as a supercar. Handles like one. But when it comes to GTA: SA, that's different. You can only modify its appearances. You don't upgrade its handling and speed. Even with nitrous. Captain Seven-Twenty 20:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Spoiler Is GTA:SA's Super GT spoiler optional? I recalled driving some of them without spoilers in the Driving School. - ZS 15:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :It always has a spoiler, the roof is optional. Maybe you mistook it for a ZR350?--Thescarydude 21:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe. I haven't played GTASA for a long time. - ZS 10:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :The ZR-350 is not used in any driving school missions. You could have mistook it for an Infernus, but I need to know what lesson it was. --Montybrady 09:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Engine It sounds as though it runs on a V10, as it has the same sound as the Banshee's engine. '' I assume this refers to GTA IV, which means this info is incorrect. The banshee is powered by a V8 in-game. Could anyone tell me whether it refers to GTA SA or GTA IV, it is unclear in the artice. Hbriz 23:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Judging by this picture, the Super GT looks to me as thought it is powered by a longitudinal turbocharged '''inline-4 engine'. I know it sounds more like a high-displacement supercharged engine, but those require that the turbine be placed so that the pulley is in line with the timing belt, which clearly isn't shown under the Super GT's hood. The engine actually is the same as the Sultan RS's, minus the blow-off sound on throttle lifting. - Cote.samuel 23:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Front End I think the front end resembles an 1989 Nissan 300ZX 2seater. It doesn't look like a 3000GT at all. Montybrady 21:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) GTA IV Side Inspiration I have compared the Super GT (GTA IV) with all of the three cars named in the article and I have noticed that it has absolutely no link with the Maserati Grand Turismo. Though, I think the side part (and the rear part too except from the lights) is based a LOT on the Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Zagato. Take a look, you will se what I mean. -EDIT May 22 2010 Anyone has an update about this? I do, it looks like a DB9 body with light cluster similar to Rapide (which is merely coincidental, the GTA IV SuperGT came first) and grill from a Jaguar XKR. The wheels are straight off of a DB9, as someone said, those side vents look like a Range Rover. I don't see DB7 at all. It has no double-bubble roofline... I just don't see it. I mean, the DB7 and DB9 are pretty close, but the DB9 is definitely a bigger bodied car, and the SuperGT- to me at least- seems pretty big. A DB7-based car would probably be closer in size to the Banshee. / Szebrine 11:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I think you misunderstood me. I said DB7 Vantage Zagato, not regular DB7. You are right about the grill, the vents and the wheels. But about the side windows line, take a look again at pics of Vantage Zagato. --NAMETYR 14:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, I understood you, and I did look at the Vantage Zagato... and I'm looking again as I post now, and it looks even less (to me) like the DB7 Vantage Zagato (photo) actually... I think still think it looks like a DB9 all over, but you could also make the argument for a normal, DB7. But the Zagato has very large rear fender flairs (the SuperGT doesn't), it has a fastback appearance (the SuperGT definitely has a discernible boot), and the Zagato has a much longer hood compared to the rest of the car. Just my opinion. And I stand by my first claim, too that the SuperGT is just a bigger GT car like the DB9 than any DB7 model... / Szebrine 14:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) SA rendition Just wondering,has anyone ever compared the SA Super GT to the Lotus Esprit?Because i think Esprit is quite close to it.Also,3000GT has rounded front,the front looks more like Nissan 300ZX or a Corvette C5 to me.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 22:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it is more a Lotus Esprit. The side skirts, spoiler, front and back bumpers... it looks really close to a late 90s/early 2000s Esprit GT. The high performance is higher than what it should be as it is nowhere as powerful or fast as a ferrari in real life (not that I know of anyway). Still, I think someone should change it to Lotus Esprit Turbo as the real life counterpart. A few japanese cars gave the differences from the real life Esprit but the skirts and bumpers are almost identical. Quebecdry (talk) 01:22, February 22, 2013 (UTC) GTA IV Super GT The difference between the Super GT and the other supercars is the Super GT has a front engine. In real life the Super GT is mostly considered to be an Aston Martin DB9. GTA IV Super GT The difference between the Super GT and the other supercars is the Super GT has a front engine. In real life the Super GT is mostly considered to be an Aston Martin DB9. Precisely it's not considered a super car because it's evidently a grand tourer. Notice it's name, Super GT. Zulu2065 (talk) 01:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Pfister? Something weird just happened. When I was driving around in a super gt, I got a wanted level and the police chatter referred to the car as a "Pfister Comet." (GtaBuffalo 12:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC)) It happens very rarely. When I was driving a Benefactor Schafter, the police scanner, while on a chase, mistook it as Dundreary Landstalker.````Tony_4-2-8-1-9-9-8 Oops I forgot it wasn't a IV exclusive, Thanks for fixing anyway Quickscopa 12:09, November 29, 2012 (UTC)